


Graphics for SPN ABO Bingo Challenge

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: ABO Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, Digital Art, Graphic Art, M/M, NSFW Art, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Multiple Submissions for CassondraWinchester and my own ABO Bingo Squares. Links to story within the chapters. See Chapter Headings for individual pairings! (All of CassondraWinchesters are Destiel)





	1. Destiel - Love Potion #9 - CassondraWinchester

 

_While cleaning out the storage room Castiel gets splashed with some sort of potion. When nothing immediately happens they assume everything is okay. But shortly after, everyone who comes in contact with the Omega starts to put on their bests moves, much to Dean’s dismay._

You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989725)!

 


	2. Desitel - Caged Heat - CassondraWinchester

_Omega Cas works at a local grocery store, it’s Friday night and he’s counting down the minutes until the manager is ready close. At a few minutes to ten the manager tells Cas to lock up and go on home, but before he reaches the doors a very hot guy comes strolling in looking for a certain kind of chips, and no way is Cas tell the hot Alpha no._

_They began to scour the aisles, looking for these BBQ Grippos that this man just had to have. All of a sudden the lights start going out one by one and they race to the front of the store only to find the manager had thought Cas had already left and locked them in for the night. With no way to call for help because Cas’ phones dead, and hottie Alpha had left his in the car, they are stuck. Whatever will they do to pass the time until first shift comes to let them out in the morning?_

_Oh, and did I mention Cas is in the beginning stages of his heat..._

You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093327)!


	3. Destiel - Draped & Displayed - CassondraWinchester

_Angel Castiel is soon to be the Omega mate of Dean, the eldest Demon son in a very old-fashioned Demon family. This means, of course, a public claiming surrounded by their families to seal their bond. Nervous, of course, but excited, Castiel dons his ceremonial robes and goes forth to meet his mate._

You can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499172)!


	4. Destiel - Little Red Riding Hood - CassondraWinchester

_Alpha Were-Shifter Dean Winchester becomes obsessed with the Omega teenage son of his neighbor and has a hard time reigning in his wolf when Cas is around. One night he sees the boy sneak out of his house, wearing a red hoodie of all things. With the strong pull of the full moon, Dean gives into his wolf and what he himself really wants. The Alpha follows Cas into the woods with the intent to finally claim his Omega._

You can read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12668721)


End file.
